The field of the invention relates generally to systems and methods for processing electronic invoices and, more particularly, to network-based systems and methods for routing electronic invoices between e-invoicing providers.
Electronic invoices, or e-invoices, are invoices sent via electronic means. Some known electronic means include emailing a PDF of a traditional invoice. However, such methods merely mirror traditional paper-based systems and the efficiencies gained by using such electronic means may be slight. Other means include systems that integrate ordering, bookkeeping, and settlement systems. Such integrated systems enable e-invoices to be processed directly, perhaps without human intervention, and certainly with a reduced error rate.
Currently, e-invoicing providers enable suppliers to send e-invoices to buyers within an e-invoicing network. Within the e-invoicing network, participants use a common format for e-invoices, enabling communication among the e-invoicing network. However, different e-invoicing providers may use different e-invoice formats. Some suppliers and buyers join more than one e-invoicing network to expand the number of businesses with which those suppliers and buyers can exchange e-invoices. Joining more than one network may require using more than one e-invoicing format.
In addition to the United States having numerous e-invoicing providers, Europe currently has more than 400 e-invoicing providers, which makes joining every e-invoicing network, and communicating in all corresponding e-invoice formats, impractical. Accordingly, there is a need for a network of e-invoicing networks that provides interoperability among currently-incompatible e-invoice formats and communication among currently-disparate and independent e-invoice networks.